


Domani ci riproverai.

by alicyana



Series: Short stories about Aomine Daiki and Kuroko Tetsuya [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 02:19:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1411342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicyana/pseuds/alicyana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patetico, sei patetico Aomine Daiki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domani ci riproverai.

**Author's Note:**

> E' una piccola cagatina, ma è un regalino per Nari, Umbry ed Elisabetta.  
> Anche se non è una cosa felice.

E' facile, tremendamente facile buttare la palla dentro il canestro. Prenderla tra le mani, farla rimbalzare e poi tirare. E' naturale per te muoverti sul campo, come se fossi nato per quello.

E' fin troppo facile. 

  


Al contrario, essere sincero con te stesso e con Tetsu, non lo è affatto.

Ancora più difficile è trovare una scusa per poterlo anche solo sfiorare.

  


Patetico, sei patetico Aomine Daiki. 

  


Allunghi la mano, cercando la sua testolina, una manciata di centimentri più in basso, e trovi i suoi capelli morbidi, che cominciano a crescergli un po troppo sulla fronte. Glieli scompigli affettuosamente, congratulandoti con lui, perché diamine, è stato proprio bravo stavolta.

  


Gli dai una pacca sulla spalla, quando freschi di doccia, uscite dagli spogliatoi della palestra, incamminandovi verso casa. Forse ci metti un po troppa forza, Tetsu se ne lamenta nel suo solito modo pacato, ma in realtà non gli ha dato fastidio. O almeno speri.

  


Ti affianchi a lui, e non vedi l'ora che Kise e Murasakibara cambino strada, così finalmente sarete solo tu e Tetsu. Tanto Murasakibara non è comunque di grande compagnia, e Kise parla troppo e ti fa venire mal di testa il novanta percento delle volte.

  


Quando i due vi salutano, Tetsu ti guarda per un secondo prima di dire “Andiamo, Aomine-kun”, e tu rimani lì a battere le palpebre, e pensi che forse oggi è la volta buona.

  


L'hai pensato anche ieri, in verità. 

  


Gli cammini vicino, così che le vostre braccia si sfiorino accidentalmente, e va bene anche se state in silenzio, non è male. Non è mai un silenzio teso, quello che aleggia tra voi. 

  


Ti sporgi verso di lui, quando tira fuori il cellulare e manda una mail a chissà chi, e siete così vicini che ti basterebbe sussurrare al suo orecchio quello che vorresti dirgli. Ma lui richiude il telefono e ti guarda con la coda dell'occhio, rimproverandoti: “Non si spiano le conversazioni altrui, Aomine-kun”.

  


Ti scusi di controvoglia, e torni al tuo posto. Con te Tetsu non scambia mail così spesso. Guardi dall'altra parte, leggermente infastidito, una voglia matta di rubargli quel maledetto aggeggio e leggere qualunque messaggio al suo interno.

  


Vorresti che ti mandasse la buonanotte, quella notte. E il buongiorno il mattino seguente. Vorresti pranzare con lui ogni maledetto giorno, ed entrare dentro un conbini per comprare un maledetto gelato che nemmeno ti piace granchè, solo per allungare il tragitto.

  


Vorresti fermarti, ad un certo punto, magari in un posto non troppo frequentato, magari al tramonto che fa più scena. Vorresti guardarlo negli occhi, abbracciarlo, poggiare le labbra sulle sue. Vorresti davvero baciarlo. Con tutto te stesso.

  


Vorresti prendergli la mano, o anche solo incrociare i mignoli andrebbe bene. Oppure mettergli un braccio attorno alle spalle, o circondargli la vita. Uhm, forse questa ultima opzione lo metterebbe a disagio e cercherebbe di scrollarti gentilmente. 

  


Vorresti Tetsu. 

  


Ma non fai nulla di tutto questo, siete già arrivati davanti a casa sua.

Tetsu si volta verso di te, e ti guarda negli occhi, prima di congedarsi come al solito.

  


Lo saluti con un cenno della mano, e lo vedi sparire oltre la porta. 

Quanti giorni sono passati dalla prima volta che hai pensato che ti piacesse? Non sei uno da tenere il conto, dopotutto. 

  


Sospiri, mettendoti nuovamente le mani in tasca. 

Domani ci riproverai.

  


  



End file.
